


Little Red Shorts

by duchessofdublin



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofdublin/pseuds/duchessofdublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's a cock tease, that's what Kurt is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of pwp's

Adam grabs Kurt and slams him into the wall. Kurt pants against his neck, his fingers twisted in his hair, tugging him closer, harder.

“God, you’d know what they’d do to me.”

“Uh huh.” Kurt mutters. “It was my master plan.”

“You fucking little minx” Adam laughs and nibs his neck, skin rolling between his teeth. Kurt gasps and arches, presenting his neck.  “Fucking shorts. Red fucking shorts.”

Kurt rubs against him and pulls him closer still. “Oh come on, come _on_.”

“Pushy.” Adam mocks, his tongue tracing the outer shell of Kurt’s ear.

“Godamn you’re right I’m pushy.  You’ve been gone _three_ weeks.” Kurt says breathlessly allowing Adam’s hands trail down his back, his fingers dancing.

“Did you miss me?” Adam says.

“No.” Kurt grunts, rising onto his arches of his feet, pushing his pelvis forward, seeking some pressure.

“Liar.”

“Whatever, oh come on, Adam.”

“Say my name again.” Adam licks up his throat and nibbles on the skin under his chin. He’s pushing at Kurt’s shirt. He needs to get it off him _now_. He mouths at his throat, his pants marking his skin. Kurt makes a noise in back of his throat. Adam smiles against his neck. He grabs his upper thighs and heaves, Kurt instinctively wraps his legs around his waist, and his hands tighten in Adam’s hair. A moan builds in the back of his throat. He yanks Adam’s head back and stares into his eyes.

Oh god, it’s been too long, his eyes reminded him of a cornflower blue and Kurt’s get fucking lost in them. Adam licks his lips and Kurt breathes “ _Adam_.”

He sounds so wanton, such a slut. He trills in it, his pulse beating in his ears loud and fanatic.

Adam attacks his mouth, pushing his tongue into his mouth, his hands tightening almost painfully on Kurt’s thighs. Kurt grinds down on his hips. Adam shuts his eyes briefly his shoulders tensing before he pulls them away from the wall. Kurt yelps into his mouth; his centre off balance and tightens his legs around Adam’s waist. Their mouths never disconnect.

They bump into the couch and the shelves as Adam tries to stir them towards their cut off bed. Kurt huffs against his mouth, breaking away.

“Maybe I should walk?” he suggests grinning.

Adam shakes his head and finally, finally drops down onto the bed. Adam smiles down at Kurt, his chest heaving. Kurt lays back, legs spread and pulls him down with a hand against his cheek, his fingers curling. Their lips met in a much tender kiss, such a contrast to earlier. Just brushing against each other, breaths mingling. Kurt slowly closes his eyes and mutters “Fuck me, Adam.”

Adam pauses, his hands careful against his hips.

Kurt nods, arching against the sheets, feels them slide against his bare calves. Adam leans down and brushes their lips together as he grabs two handfuls of Kurt’s shorts and yanks them off. He nears moans when he sees that he wears nothing underneath. Kurt smirks at him.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Hummel.”

“Let’s fuck before that happens then.” Kurt says. Adam growls and shimmies out of his pants, tossing them to side as he crawls above Kurt, laying his weight on him. He braces his elbows either side of Kurt’s head. Kurt draws his knees up till they barricade his waist, squeezing.

“Hey.” Adam whispers. Kurt smiles, it’s fucking dazzling. He has crooked bottom teeth and the deepest of dimples, and Adam loves them. He kisses the said dimples. Kurt laughs softly and tugs at his hair.

“I can hear you thinking, sap.” He teases.

Adam noses under his ear hiding his grin. “Only for you.”

Kurt pulls him back to facing him and bites his lower lip, teasing between his teeth, his eyes a light. “Yeah?”

Adam’s irises blow and he drags Kurt up to _devour_ him, to slide his tongue against his so aggressively, he’s dominating him, branding him his. Kurt moans low into his mouth and scraps his hands down Adam’s back. Adam rubs against him, hips dragging and growls. He _fucking_ growls. Kurt breaks the kiss and stares at him, lips swollen and fingers digging.

“Oh, fuck.” Kurt groans as Adam growls again and grinds against him. Kurt bucks but Adam slams him down again, his teeth flashing. Kurt melts into the bed, knees squeezing Adam’s waist. Adam hums pleased and slows his hips, a sensual roll of his cock against Kurt’s. He whines.

Adam keeps the pace. Not stopping, his eyes closed and his teeth exposed as though in a snarl. Kurt moans. He can imagine the hard, pulsing cock _in_ him and he pants, fingers bruising against Adam’s shoulders.

Adam pauses and reaches over to fumble with the nightstand. Kurt knows what he’s looking for and scrabbles to tug Adam’s boxers down. He helps him by standing up and kicking them from around his ankles. He holds the lube in his hand and a condom in his teeth. Kurt sits up and crawls forward and mouths up his length. Adam stills and his harsh is the only noise beside the city street in their apartment. Kurt drags his tongue slowly up his cock, his fingers digging into Adam’s thighs and glances up at him through his eyelashes.

Adam’s free hand runs through his hair, mussing it, making it a mess and he pants harder. Kurt looks fucking gorgeous like this with his lips swollen and red, eyes blown and a flush on his cheeks. He looks like a whore, and it’s a fucking fantastic look. Kurt pulls him till he lies on his back and Kurt fondles his cock, rolling between his hands as he licks his neck.

“You gonna fuck me, big boy?” Kurt asks hoarsely and Adam nearly shoots right then and there. He tugs until Kurt sits in his lap, his knees either side of Adam’s waist, a flush crawling up his chest. Adam slips a hand down to jerks him off while a hand yanks Kurt’s hair back so he can kiss up his throat. Kurt makes a noise in his throat and Adam stills, looking at him. He feels his chest beating as Kurt stares at him. Kurt then reaches for the condom and rips it open with his teeth.

“God.” Adam breathes.

Kurt rolls it down Adam’s cock, his fingers slippery with sweat, he rises onto his knees. He watches with a lick to his lips. Adam grabs the lube and slicks his fingers. Lube dripping out to coat his fingers, some landing onto the duvet. It makes a mess and it’s quickly forgotten as Adam trails his fingers up Kurt’s crack, his touch fleeting. Kurt hands fly out to grip his shoulders and push back against the finger circling his hole so softly, so fucking teasingly.

Kurt keens and Adam shoves two fingers into his hole.

Kurt hisses at the burn. He relishes it, it feel so good to be pushed further that needed. He throws back his head, neck arching and moans. Adam pumps his fingers faster. He can’t reaches the spot  but he’s burning with the need to. Kurt lifts one shaky hand and sucks on two of his fingers. Adam groans at the sight, fingers curling. Kurt reaches back and pushes one of his own fingers into his himself along side Adam’s fingers.

He gasps, his face scrunches up. He’s never been so vocal with Blaine. Adam drains it out of him. Literally, with his fingers and rough voice and beautiful muscled shoulders.

Kurt pushes at Adam shoulders. “Enough come on just-“

Adam hesitates. “You sure?”

Kurt rolls his hips. “ _Yes._ ”

Adam pulls out his fingers, probably too quickly with the hiss that escapes through Kurt’s teeth, and pours more lube onto his cock before the tossing the bottle away. He can faintly hear it hitting wall with a _thunk_ but is distracted by the hand closing around his dick. Adam grips Kurt’s hips so tight he knows he’ll have bruises, marking him his. He’ll see them in the morning with a sense of pride that nobody else will.

Kurt positions himself above Adam, gripping him at the base and locks gaze with him. He holds it as he impales on his cock, his mouth fluttering on a gushed breath. Adam digs his nails into his hips and waits for the signal.

Kurt stills when Adam bottoms out. He waits a beat then he swirls his hips, reaching down and twining their fingers together and rolls his hips. Adam pushes a breath between his teeth. He’s making noises he’d be embarrassed out, but Kurt is above, all around him, consuming his heart and he can’t breathe let alone talk properly.

Kurt starts rising above and slamming down, his little gasps breaking out of his throat in _ah, ah, ahs._ Kurt’s so fucking tight, since they last fucked weeks ago, and he feels the pain of staying together, of not coming. He sits up pulling Kurt to his chest, fucking up into him with wild abandon. Kurt winds his hands around his throat, head hanging, and hard leaking cock pressed between their stomachs. Adam kisses all over his face between words, voice broken.

Everything’s so wet, and filthy, obscene and so _mind consuming_ _good_.

He loses track of time. He has Kurt where he wants him, or Kurt has him, either way he’s looking at him so sure and full of promise, his green eyes so open, mouth stretched open releasing a silent moan, fingers twisting his hair. He’s bloody perfect like this. Adam speeds up his thrusts. Kurt can do nothing but hang on, his voice rising to a shout.

Adam looks down at where their skin is slapping together, a blur of skin, a rhythm of twisting hips and he can’t-

“You gonna come?” he says. “Want you to feel good; make you feel so good-“

Kurt scrabbles a hand down his cock, twisting his neck and pants against his lips. He clunks his forehead against his and Adam can’t look away, wouldn’t want to look. He’s such a goner. Kurt breathes out his name once then _clenches_ down on him, all muscles tensing, neck straining. He yells, fingers twitching and Adam can’t stop his hips from shoving. He keeps fucking Kurt through his spasms. He feels his own orgasm hurling towards him and he tries to warn Kurt.

Kurt nods like he understand, his fingers fluttering down his cheeks and over his shoulders. He flops his head onto his shoulder, body relaxed.

“Come for me, Adam.” He breathes.

Adam’s such a sucker for him. He’s so fucking in love with him, everything with him, he gladly obliges and he feels his orgasm rip from his body, ripped from his core. He feels his arms shaking and insides twisting and can only shove up once more before a dull ringing is in his ears and he blanks out, his mind nothing but Kurt whispering into his skin.

He comes through to Kurt lying against him, the condom gone and fingers running through his chest hair.

He smiles weakly down at Kurt. He smiles back.

“Don’t leave me again for so long.” He says.

Adam runs his runs through Kurt’s hair who tries battering them away and laughs.

Santana later complains the smell of sex that still lingers in the air. Adam can only touch Kurt’s hip, who smiles bemusedly.

“It’s the shorts.” Adam blames a hickey blooming on his collarbone. 


End file.
